Talk:Outpost Console
Re:LXF Model But the Outpost Console was available in Model format as a Console Model, and all Models in LEGO Universe have LXFs in the game files... Now, I don't know if A0802's model is fan-made or the genuine LXF of the Console Model, so if it was made by A0802 and not extracted, feel free to remove it again, but for now, I'm adding it back in. --PeabodySam 17:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :If it is a model, it should be listed on the Models page, which it isn't. Yes, all models as in Property models have lxf versions, but not all 3d models. :I do believe this was fannon, and I do believe it was made by User:A0802. If you look at the site it was hosted on, you will see models for the Start/Finish line from the Monument Race (of which there is no lxf model. The finish line never had a property version), and a model for the Binoculars, which again, had not property model, thus there never was a lxf version. Thus, I believe it was fannon, and not from the game files. :I'm not @ home all day today, so I can't get an official model, but I will get it. In the mean time, I'll be removing the model again, as it is fannon. ;) 17:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just saw that edit to the monument race. No, Quick Builds don't have lxf versions. What you saw as the finish line being built was actually an animation that played when the player triggered it. It's the same way for all quick builds. :The Rule of Thumb for determining if something has a lxf version: If it had a Property version, which is something you could place on your property and edit, move, and edit in Brick Mode, then it has an lxf version. If it didn't, then there is no lxf model, thus all lxf models of that are fannon. The LUP worlds are an exception, but even some 3d models from there don't have LDD models. :So yea, that model is fannon too, and I'll be taking it down again. ;) 17:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've obtained the Console Model at least once during LEGO Universe gameplay, so I'm certain that it does exist. Since the Outpost Console and Console Model are physically identical (except that the Outpost Console has holographic effects that the property version does not), wouldn't it make sense to post the Console Model's LXF on the Outpost Console's page? :And, as I said in the edit summary for the Monument Race, I thought that all Quick Builds have LXF models, which would make sense since anything with a deconstruction animation (for example, the Paradox Spiderling) has an LXF model as well. As for the Binoculars, I thought there was a property model available, but I could be mistaken. :But I'm glad that we have cleared this up. --PeabodySam 17:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : As you said that you obtained the Console model during gameplay, then the model is indeed real. Yes, it should go on that page as well. As I said, I'm not at home all day, but I'll get the model when I am home. :The Paradox Spiderling is another exception to the rule, although strange. Bulper, Thowk, and Scratch all have LXF models as well, but AFAIK, they were never used on a property. Now, the Assembly Fortress (I think that's the name of what the Rank 3 Assembly shoulder pads spawned), I'm pretty sure it doesn't have a LXF model. I may be wrong, though. :But all Quick Builds don't have LXF models. The Finish Line, the bouncers, the fans, the platforms, none of those have LXF models. They were carved into the shape and look of LEGO with Maya. They is not LXF model of them. :As I said, when 3d models have lxf versions, it's mainly because it was able to be placed on a property. The 3d models were carved with Maya, and the lxf models were created separately, and both were given the same name. The string "NiCreationData" tells you exactly how they were made, and it says it was made with Maya. There are those few that don't say that, and were made with the LXF<-->NIF process, but they are mainly from LUP worlds. But no Quick Builds or 3D property models were made that way. :I never saw a Binoculars model through out the entire Beta test, and I never got one in F2P (and I got a lot of models), so that model is fake, for sure. :Yup. I'm glad we got this straight too. ;) 18:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Le, all quickbuilds use LXF models. None are animated, at all. >_> Oh, and all smashables have LXF models as well, and enemies. To be more precise: When a model is smashed, the NIF model is removed from the world, and the bricks for the model are spawned in its place with physics applied. These bricks are determined by a LXF file. The reason that, say, Scratch has an LXF model is that when Scratch's attack ends, the animated NIF is destroyed, and Scratch falls apart, the bricks bouncing everywhere, like a smashed model. If you smash a garbage can in Avant Gardens or wherever, the model for that is removed from the world and the game creates dynamic bricks to fall apart in its place by reading an LXF model of it. The same happens in reverse for quick builds.